


the shortest distance between two points is a line (from me to you)

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix for all your darker, dysfunctional sterek moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shortest distance between two points is a line (from me to you)

the worst poison is one that pleases you

Eat You Alive — Limp Bizkit ✘ Figure 8 — (Xilent Remix) Ellie Goulding ✘ Bad Machine — Nostalgia & Aami feat. Insomnia ✘ Limit To Your Love — James Blake ✘ You Fight Me — Breaking Benjamin ✘ Cocaine Hearts — Nylo ✘ Grandloves — Purity Ring ✘ The Deep — Data Romance ✘ Babylon — SZA ✘ High For This — (PatrickReza Dubstep Remix) Ellie Goulding ✘ Fuck You All The Time — (Shlohmo Remix) Jeremih ✘ Lullabies — (Adventure Club Remix) Yuna ✘ Earthquake — Little Boots (Fytch Remix) ✘ Paralyzer — Finger Eleven ✘ Getting Away With Murder — Papa Roach ✘ Too Close — Alex Clare ✘ The Worst — Jhené Aiko ✘ Poisoned With Love — Neon Hitch ✘ With You — Ill Niño ✘ Coming Down — The Weeknd ✘ Bad — Wale Ft. Tiara Thomas ✘ Midnight Sun — Neon Hitch ✘ Wicked Games — Cœur de Pirate ✘ Letting The Cables Sleep — Bush ✘ Had Enough — Breaking Benjamin ✘ Comatose — Skillet ✘ Points Of Authority — Linkin Park ✘ Between Two Points (feat. Swan) — The Glitch Mob

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/the-shortest-distance-between-two-points-is-a-line-from-me-to-you)

**Author's Note:**

> [art via tumblr: http://bit.ly/1vzOBoy]  
> didn't see any restrictions but if it's yours and you'd like me to remove it just let me know!


End file.
